Stupid Liar
by Fake Maknae
Summary: Xiumin yang 'butuh',Luhan yang terdesak,dan Kris yang dingin. LuMin and KrisMin couple!


**Title : Stupid Liar**

**Author : Fake Maknae**

**Genre : Yaoi,Comedy(garing),Fluff,Romance,OTP, Plot bunny,**

**Part : 1**

**Rated : ?**

**Don't like?So don't read and don't bash! DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading! (^o^)**

"Ayolah,sampai kapan lagi kau akan bertahan seperti ini?

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menikmati hidupmu tanpa pernah sekali pun berpacaran dengan seseorang eoh?"

"Lebih baik kau segera mencari pasangan agar tidak datang sendirian setiap tahun ke acara reuni kita seperti sekarang ini."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan teman-teman sekolahnya dulu.

Tampaknya namja itu sudah cukup bebal jika tiap tahun ia selalu menjadi bahan lelucon hanya karena ia satu-satunya yang belum memiliki pasangan.

Terlebih lagi,Xiumin memang type namja yang cukup polos hingga belum pernah sekali pun menjalin hubungan dekat dengan orang lain.

Dan hal itu pulalah yang membuatnya selalu saja dibully oleh teman-temannya.

"Padahal menurutku kau tidak terlalu buruk."

"Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum ada satu pun orang yang menyatakan cinta kepadamu?"

"Apa mungkin karena kau terlalu pendek?Huwahaha..."

Dan tawa keras itu kembali membahana di sudut restoran tempat di mana Xiumin dan teman-teman sekolahnya sering mengadakan acara reuni tiap tahunnya.

Karena merasa kurang nyaman dan sudah mulai kesal,akhirnya Xiumin pun pamit sebentar untuk pergi ke toilet.

Sebenarnya ia hanya mencari cara untuk menghindari sindiran dari orang-orang yang selalu mengatainya 'tidak laku'.

"Mereka menyebalkan!Aku benci mereka!Huh,dasar makhluk-makhluk terkutuk!"

Namja cantik dengan wajah selucu bayi itu terus saja bergumam seorang diri.

Kalimat umpatan –yang terkadang menjadi sumpah serapah- terus saja meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Ia merasa sangat kesal karena kembali harus menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang selalu ditujukan setiap tahun untuknya.

"Hhh,aku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah datang ke acara tidak penting seperti ini!"rutuknya (lagi).

"Eoh,Xiumin hyung,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ia tersentak saat mendengar sapaan lembut dari sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali.

Dengan segera ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Seketika raut kekesalan itu segera menghilang dan tergantikan menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Kai!Akh,aku..."

Xiumin mengelak,

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan telfon dari eommaku."

"Aku pikir kau sengaja menghindar karena lelucon dari teman-temanmu tadi."

"Itu?Tentu saja tidak."

"Tenang saja,sebentar lagi kau pasti akan membuktikan kalau kau jauh lebih baik dari yang mereka pikirkan."

"Eum, ."jawab Xiumin tersipu.

Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya saat berada begitu,dekat dengan seseorang sebenarnya sudah sangat lama ia kagumi.

Sayang,moment berharga itu tidak bisa dinikmati Xiumin terlalu lama karena seorang namja lain yang tiba-tiba datang dan 'merebut' Kai darinya.

"Kau di sini?Aku mencarimu dari tadi."ujar namja itu sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Kai."Eoh,Xiumin sunbae."namja itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebaga tanda hormat kepada Xiumin.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, sudah kukatakan berulang kali,kau cukup memanggilku hyung."

"Nde,sun...akh,maksudku ...Kai-ah,ayo ke lain sudah menunggu kita."

"Hyung,kau tidak masuk?"

"Kalian duluan saja."

"Baiklah."

Kai dan Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan Xiumin tanpa melepaskan tautan lengan mereka.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa pandangan namja cantik itu tidak pernah terlepas dari keduanya.

Menghela nafas,Xiumin kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan restoran itu sebelum acara reuni selesai.

Ani,dia bukannya tidak tahan dengan teman-teman yang selalu menyindir tentang satatusnya

Hanya saja...dia tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat namja yang dicintainya bermesraan dengan orang lain.

Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun,sebenarnya Xiumin sudah sejak lama menaruh perasaan kepada salah satu hoobaenya saat sekolah dulu.

Awalnya ia sudah pasrah dan ingin melupakan Kai,tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Di tahun ketiga Xiumin berstatus sebagai mahasiswa,ia pun kembali bertemu Kai yang ternyata juga menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampus yang sama dengannya.

Dan sejak saat itulah Xiumin mulai yakin bahwa ia dan Kai memang diciptakan untuk bersama.

Meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus kembali kecewa karena ternyata Kai sudah mempunyai kekasih yang juga merupakan teman sekolahnya dulu,Kyungsoo.*poor uke* -_-

"Aku hanya ingin mempunyai pacar sebelum umurku mencapai 30 tahun,apa salahnya?Masih ada waktu 6 tahun lagi,tapi kenapa ini justru terasa sangat sulit?"

Xiumin terus saja menggerutu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan.

"Arrgghhh...!Mereka menyebalkan!Sebaiknya dari awal aku memang tidak perlu datang ke acara reuni sialan itu!"

Wajah manisnya justru terlihat semakin lucu saat pipinya tampak digembungkan hingga terlihat seperti balon.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan ponselnya yang sedaritadi terus berdering tanpa ada niat untuk menjawabnya sekali pun.

"Kim Minseok!"

Xiumin terpaksa menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

Lagi,ia harus kembali merasakan penyesalan yang teramat saat tau siapa orang baru saja menyerukan namanya.

"Kau Kim Minseok,kan?"

"Maaf,apa kita saling kenal?"tanya Xiumin yang sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura lupa.

"Aku Dongwoo,teman sekolahmu ingat?Kita sempat beberapa kali menjadi panitia untuk acara sosial yang diselenggarakan sekolah."

Xiumin tampak berpura-pura bingung sebelum mulutnya membentuk bulatan,"Ahh...Jang Dongwoo,aku sedikit lupa."

"Dari dulu kau memang terkenal pelupa kan?Khekeke..."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum hambar kepada namja yang ada di depannya.

Dalam hati ia ingin sekali langsung mencekik leher namja itu.

"Hey,mana pasanganmu?"

"Pasangan?"

" ..."

"Namjachingu?"

Wajah Xiumin tampak begitu bodoh sekarang.

Dalam sehari ia bahkan harus menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu mengusik ketenangan batinnya berulang kali.

"Eum...itu...sebenarnya aku..."

"Eoh,jadi kau belum juga ya?Wah...ternyata yang sering dibicarakan oleh teman-teman seangkatan kita itu benar!Sampai sekarang kau belum bisa menikah. Aku turut prihatin."

"Yakkhh!Tidak seperti itu!Aku-"

"Oh ya,aku dengar kalian sering mengadakan reuni tahunan di restoran yang ada di dekat sini?"

"Aku sudah dari sana tapi tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama karena-"

"Akh,pasti kau kesal karena tiap tahun selalu dikatai tidak laku kan?

"Mworago?"

"Huwahaha...mereka bilang kau selalu dijadikan bulan-bulanan karena selalu datang sendirian!

Hhh...nasibmu malang sekali,Xiumin-ah."

"Bukan begitu!Tapi-"

" Arra,arra..aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kau beruntung dan segera menikah!

Xiumin hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati untuk memaki temannya itu.

Kalau saja teman anehnya itu tidak segera pergi,mungkin ia sudah lepas kendali dan memukul kepalanya di depan umun karena kesal.

'Srettt...'

"Ehh,kau mau apa?"

Xiumin tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja seorang namja asing menarik tangannya.

"Ikut denganku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah...aku mohon,kau harus menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Aku?Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongku."

"Tapi- yakkkhhh!"

Seolah tidak perduli dengan protesan yang terus dilayangkan oleh Xiumin, namja asing dengan jas hitam lengkap dengan bunga yang ada di sakunya itu langsung saja menarik Xiumin ke dalam mobilnya.

Hening...

Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun selama perjalanan kecuali situasi panik yang begitu dirasakan Xiumin.

"Kita mau ke mana?Kau tidak boleh menculikku!"

"Ayolah,kali ini mau kan menjadi malaikat untuk seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh ke dalam kubangan api?"

Meskipun masih tidak mengerti,toh pada akhirnya Xiumin pun tetap harus menurut dan mengikuti ke mana pun namja asing itu membawanya.

"Ayo turun,kita sudah sampai."

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya,"Gereja?Mau apa kita ke sini?"

"Kau akan tau aku."

Namja itu segera menarik tangan Xiumin agar berjalan lebih cepat memasuki dalam sana sudah ada banyak orang yang seolah memang sudah menantikan kedatangan mereka.

"Jadi itu calonnya?"

"Hm...cukup manis."

"Ternyata selama ini dia memang sudah mempunyai calonnya sendiri."

Telinga Xiumin menangkap perbincangan yang terdengar samar dari beberapa orang yang hadir di tempat itu.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh kembali menggerogoti benaknya.

Calon?

Calon apa?

Xiumin sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?Kenapa calonmu berpakaian seperti ini?Kenapa tidak menggunakan gaun,eoh?"

"Mian, kami sempat bertengkar dan akhirnya terlambat untuk mengganti mianhae..."

"Tapi-"

"Acara akan segera tamu undangan agar lebih tenang."

Ucapan seorang yeoja paruhbaya yang dipanggil 'eomma' oleh pria asing tadi segera terputus saat seorang pastor datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, akan menjelaskannya kepadamu nanti."

"Xi Luhanl!"

"Harap kedua mempelai segera bersiap."ucap sang pastor yang kembali menyela keduanya."

Namja asing itu segera menarik Xiumin hingga mereka berdiri di depan semua pasang mata menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh,membuat namja itu merasa sangat risih.

"Hey,aku belum tau siapa namamu."

Xiumin sontak menghindar saat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat di jarak wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan namja asing yang tadi membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Kim Minseok,tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku Xiumin."

"Kim Minseok?Hm...lumayan cocok."

Xiumin menautkan kedua alisnya,"Apanya yang cocok?"

Namja asing itu tidak menjawab dan segera meraih kedua tangan Xiumin setelah berdiskusi beberapa saat dengan pastor yang berdiri di antara mereka.

"Saya,Xi Luhan mengaku dan menyatakan di sini,di hadapan Allah dan pastor serta jemaat yang hadir sebagai saksi,bahwa saya mengambil Kim Minseok sebagai pasangan yang sah, dan saya sebagai pasangan yang setia akan tetap mengasihi dan melayani dia pada waktu suka maupun duka,pada waktu sehat maupun sakit dan akan memelihara dia dengan berjanji akan menuntut hidup suci dengan pasangan saya dengan menyatakan kesetiaan dan iman saya di dalam segala hal kepadanya sesuai dengan yang Tuhan haruskan."

Xiumin menatap namja yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Baiklah,mulai sekarang kalian dinyatakan sah sebagai pasangan yang diberkahi Tuhan untuk melanjutkan perjuangan umat manusia di Bumi.

Silakan..bertukar cincin masing-masing."

Namja asing yang akhirnya ia ketahui bernama Luhan itu segera memasangkan cincin di jari Xiumin.

Xiumin masih terlau shock hingga tidak sempat mengelak saat namja itu mengarahkannya untuk melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kim Minseok,mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi anaeku,dan aku menjadi resmi menjadi nampyeonmu."

"Mwo?"

**TBC...**


End file.
